


Missed Catch

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Better Decisions, Gen, Parenthood, ROTS-AU, Rebirth, Redemption, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, serendipity oops, wisdom the hard way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Kenobi pulled Anakin from death's door so many times over the years.  What if Obi-Wan missed that catch when Anakin passed into the Force above Endor?  Would Vader slip away to the Sith hells? Had he already been in a Sith hell for decades?It always is about family with him.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Snippets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930086
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Missed Catch

Heat.

Fear.

Livid stink that made nose hairs curl.

Adrenaline.

Fumes that moved with me for years and prevented anything but shallow breaths.

Clutching solid metal as the world swayed around me.

I blinked, wanting to clear my eyes of orange and yellow from the HUD.

My vision cleared and I wasn’t looking up at a grieving son with useless arms, but clutching to a swinging chain over lava.

Kenobi swung nearby, sweaty and dirty, watching me.

_I hated him, didn’t I?_

When I’d sent Fett to learn about Luke, I learned _he’d_ stayed close to Luke and Owen in that shit-hole. I knew how dangerous that world was, but Luke had Padmé's… and Mom’s fierce kindness. At least Obi-Wan rescued Luke and his sister from Sidious.

Sidious, who was so quick to replace me. Over and over through the years I had to fight off rivals, healthier rivals, Obi-Wan let me fly, maybe too far.

That wasn’t just sweat tracks by Kenobi’s eyes. I remembered words he had not yet said and a bond not yet completely torn.

I had not joined the Force at Endor, despite feeling ghostly fingers trying to catch me, pull me away from the Sith hells I more than deserved. Those fingers felt of Obi-Wan, years after I sliced him in half.

_This_ wasn’t the Force that Jedi treated like a heaven, but Mustafar was close enough to the Sith hells to be sent back here whenever I was displeasing Sidious...

I just looked at my former Master, alive again.

I was alive again, feeling the bite of torn fingernails and aching calves as I held on.

_Was this the Sith hells, to repeat these years again and again?_

“Anakin?” His voice was hesitant.

I grunted, not sure what I wanted to do.

“We could continue this later if you want, but I really would prefer to get the Senator to medical assistance in a hurry. I doubt the droids have enough medical skills...”

I shook off my stasis at sudden hope. “Yes. Armistice.”

Swinging with the Force and a whole body was much simpler and we landed back on solid ground again.

The Jedi was as wary as I expected, but he was experienced in aid and could better help someone live. I piloted us to a close medical base. It seemed so surreal to see Padmé alive and struggling to breathe through a respirator. It seemed so long ago when it happened.

I did that to her before it was done to me. Mom’s golden rule again, reaching back to bite me. I’d killed Jedi younglings… and Sidious wanted to own my younglings.

Somehow _saving_ Padmé from my nightmares like my Mom, twisted and I’d destroyed her… and then myself.

But my angel still lived, and even now I could barely separate the lights she carried.

Others were on the nearly empty station, but I only had eyes for her. The medical droid said she was in an early labor brought by stress by the fluctuating oxygen levels after her injury. I ignored the other Senator and Master. Obi-Wan at least had a minimum of respect even as Vader.

Her labor would not be delayed now, despite the purified oxygen supplementing her breathing. My gut hurt and it took me a while to hear my own desperate apologies.

After too much pain, Luke was born, and then a daughter. Seeming weary and satisfied, Padmé looked at them and named them herself as Obi-Wan gave his congratulations.

_Leia._

I wanted to throw up.

I’d… what I’d done to my own _daughter._

She’d been safe and loved princess, protected as she grew. A fighter just like her mother, willing to defy even Sith.

Padmé was uncertain of me now, despite her exhaustion.

Obi-Wan murmured to the medical droid and a Force suggestion sent Padmé to sleep.

I touched my brave son’s little fingers, knowing how great he would become, how strong in the Light. How little little they both were.

And how often they risked their lives to bring back a broken Republic. Or was it just to reject the Empire? Was there anything else?

“Anakin? I suppose we must speak of terms now...”

“Palpatine has been preparing for this his entire life, his entire line all the way back to Darth Bane has been working toward empire. If you want to take him down you will need to do something he does not expect, and he makes heavy use of Foresight for his planning.”

I almost enjoyed his momentary shock, but the High General recovered quickly and I could almost see him making plans as I traced Luke’s forehead lightly.

Mom must have done this with me.

_It will be better this time, my son. I promise._

“Where do you stand in this, Anakin? You feel different in the Force.”

I could feel my eyes get wet. “I’m a father, and I want them happy and safe. I will _not_ let some kriffing Sith take that away from me now, whatever else happens.”

_Thanks, Mom._

_I love you._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the staff of life.  
> \---  
> Star Wars is property of George Lucas and Disney. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from thi stpory.


End file.
